


The Unusual Orgie

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bestiality, Condoms, First Time, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After getting a smoothie from the mall, a young man noticed texts that he missed, making him cut his day short to go to him giving him several texts back telling him his reason, but he never got a reply, then finds out why when he get to his room after hearing a familiar hydraulic noise that wasn't what he thought it was.





	The Unusual Orgie

“Honey be home by sundown unless you are going to a friend's house.” My mom said as she dropped me off at the mall. “But please call me before you choose to do that.”

“Mom, you do realize I'm old enough to take care of myself, right?" I asked. "But I will do as you ask since i can't afford a car and don't wish to walk everywhere as a punishment for saying that."

“I know, just saying.” She said with a smile, then looked down. “Oh and don't forget your phone.”

She pulled it off the charger and gave it to me, making me grab it as she smiled and drove away. I put my phone away as I turned to the doors and walked in before I went to the Food court, then stopped at the Jamba Juice shop.

“Caribbean Passion please.” I said to a woman.

“Sure thing sweetie.” She said as I held up my money, making her give me my change.

Once I got my smoothie, my phone vibrated, making me pull it out to see my best friend has been texting me all day saying, 'buddy can you come spend the rest of summer break with me? I wish to know if you are going to college. I don't wish to lose my buddy without knowing since i can't afford it’, then another said. “Buddy it's been two hours can you spend the time with me? I'm getting lonely’. I sighed in shame as I pulled back to the menu as I hated it when my phone isn’t loud enough, then noticed my phone sound got turned to vibrate only, making me call him to hear it ring four times.

“You have called Harry, but I’m a little busy at the moment or not available...” Harry’s machine said, then his dogs bark filled the air before a few thumbs as if something fell over, followed by a scratching noise, then heavy breaths from his dog. “Hay what gives, Drooler? Hay, no, give me back my fucking phone you dumb dog!”

I busted out laughing as the phone beeped, then quickly calmed down.

“Hay buddy, sorry for laughing, but you need to fix your message machine and I’m sorry my phone was on vibrate all day and I was in my moms car the whole time. I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

I walked outside, then called my mom.

“That was quick.” My mom said. “Are you needing me to pick you up?”

“No, I’m going to spend the rest of the summer break with Harry.” I said as I started walking.

“Um, okay, I guess I can allow it.” She said. “Please stay out of trouble.”

“Thanks mom.” I said.

“You’re welcome honey.” She said and hung up.

Once I was halfway to his house, I noticed he hasn’t texted me, making me text, ‘I got permission and I’m almost there, hope you’re home’, then sent it before looking up to see a candy store ahead, making me walk in to give him time to text me back. Once I got his favorite candy, I started walking again, then his house came into view, making me text, I’m here, got you a pound of Reese's Pieces for neglecting to pick up the phone’. I sent it before looking to the garage that was open to see his parent’s car was gone, but his bike was still there, telling me he was still home. I walked inside before moving to the living room to see he wasn't there, so I turned to the kitchen to see he wasn't there either, making me go to his bathroom to hear the shower on, so I knocked on the door just before his sister yelped out.

“I’m almost done, please use the bathroom upstairs little brother.” She said. “I’m going straight to work after my shower.”

I turned around to his room door that was closed as I heard quick soft hydraulic noises, making me think he was absorbed into his Perfect Dark Zero game again. I opened the door, then my mouth dropped open as I stared in disbelief as I didn't see him playing a game, but getting ass fucked by an Automatic Sex Machine as his dog gave him a lick job. I smiled nervously as I didn't know he liked it up the ass and wondered how he taught his dog to give him head. I stared at his pure pleasured face as his body rocked slightly from the machines quick steady thrusts, then he moaned as he came in his dogs mouth, making him lap it up.

“Thanks buddy, I needed that.” He said, then pulled an eight inch dildo out of his ass as he turned off the machine. “God, that felt so good the world is spinning.”

I bit my lip as I held back my laugh, then backed out of the room and knocked, making him yelp out.

“Wait a second please sis.” He said.

“It’s me.” I said. “I left you some texts and a voice mail.”

“I’m sorry, I was busy.” He said as he opened the door, making my eyes lock to his crotch to see his shorts on, then his face filled with nervousness. “Tell me you didn't see what I was doing.”

“No, what were you doing?” I asked as I struggled to hold a straight face, then his face became plush.

“Please don't tell anyone.” He said with a whine.

“You know me.” I said as my smile cracked on my face. “How does it feel and can you teach my dog that awesome trick?”

He chuckled and shook his head.

“No, that’s just him being horny.” He said, then he looked to my pants before smiling from my boner. “I’m really sorry about not picking up. Do you need some lotion?”

“It’s fine.” I said with a smile as I shook my head and held up his candy, making him moan before he took it.

“I’m going to work now brother.” Harry’s sister said.

“Okay, when should I see you?” He asked

“A week if all goes well.” She said. “You know how overseas cases are.”

“Well that’s good, I’m all alone with you for the rest of the summer.” He said with a smile, then it faded.

“Check your phone before you ask.” I said with a smile.

“I’ll do it as I walk to my bike, I need to get some food in the house.” He said as he grabbed his phone and a bank card. “My parents are on a month long anniversary in London.”

“Do you want me to come?” I asked.

“Yes, I don't want you horny anymore.” He said, making me giggle.

“I’m good.” I said.

“If you were good, then you would be soft right now.” He said, making me bite my lip as I tried to hide myself.”

“Just go.” I said. “I need to train on Perfect Dark Zero before I get slaughtered by you again.”

He chuckled with a nod and walked to the door as he started to fiddle with his phone.

“No problem buddy, it happens.” He said as he opened the door, then walked outside.

“Check your hilarious voicemail please.” I said with a giggle.

“What do you mean?” He asked. “Never mind, I’ll find out.”

I walk to his Xbox 360 and started to play his game before something fell on the floor, making me look to it to see Drooler digging the machine from a box, then pawed the dildo before started to lick it clean.

“Gross.” I whined and grabbed it from him before going into the bathroom to wash it off, then I felt my shaft becoming hard from a daydream of watching Harry using it, making me smile as I started to wonder if I would like it. After I washed it, I walked into the room, then grabbed the machine to see a toy cleaner bottle roll out of the box, making me grab it and start cleaning his toy properly, before I looked at Drooler as he stared at the toy.

“Go away.” I said, then he let out a moaning whine that sounded like ‘no’ as he shook his head, making me laugh. “That is so awesome.”

Once the toy was clean, I started to put it away, then stopped as I stared at it before looking to Drooler as he stared at the toy, making me stand up and close the door. Once I returned to the box, I started putting the machine together that was surprisingly easy to assemble, then a condom moved passed my shoulder, making me look to the person to see Drooler.

“Seriously.” I said in disbelief. “How in the world did you teach that, Harry?”

I grabbed the condom and put it on the toy before a lube bottle rolled in front of me, making me look to the person to see Drooler again as he stared at the toy with drool coming off his lip as if he was imaging the taste of my cum.

“Unfreakinbelievable.” I said with a giggle. “Are you going to give me head to?”

He looked at me, then back to the toy, making me take a deep breath as I pulled off my clothes before Drooler grabbed them and put them in the hamper.

“Okay you are officially my dog trainer, Harry.” I said with a grin, then laid down on my side before I felt Drooler start rimming me, making me gasp as I looked back, then smiled as my face started to heat up as my shaft started hardening again.

I put my ass up making him really go at it, then he tried to mount me, making me yelp out as I fell flat.

“Sorry, not happening.” I said with a nervous chuckle. "I don't want you knotting me. It’s bad enough that I’m about to use your master’s toy.”

I turned to the toy and started to lube it, then made the suction cups grip the floor before I got on my back. After a few seconds of fiddling with the toy, I pushed it into my ass, making me whine as a small pinch filled my ass before I grabbed the controls to turn it on, but nothing happened, then I spotted the power cord.

“Seriously.” I whined. “It’s not battery operated?”

Drooler looked to the cord, then grabbed it before starting to plug it into a power strip, making me stare in disbelief as he found the plug that made the toy start pounding me just as I let out a yelp of pain, then moaned as it pound a good spot, making me relax almost instantly as Drooler came to me and started to lick my shaft.

“Oh God, I need one of these too.” I moaned. “Who knew a woman’s toy could feel so good.”

After a few seconds of softly moaning uncontrollably with the machine pounding me and Drooler giving me head, something touch my lips, making me open my eyes to see Harry kissing me with nervousness on his face that was also a cherry. I smiled as my face started to heat up as he pulled back, then I noticed he was naked with a six inch hard on.

“I never knew you were gay.” I said. “And now I am too thanks to you.”

“I’m bi, I still like girls, but never pounded one.” He said with a giggle.

“Sorry for using it without your permission.” I said.

“No, I was hoping to see this.” He said, then he smiled. “In fact I was imagining you were fucking me a few times.”

“Um.” I said nervously.

“You don't have to.” He said as worry filled his face.

“I’ll try it out.” I said softly. “I mean I like this thing. How much is this thing anyways?”

“From fifty to one fifty on Ebay.” He said with a smile. “I got this one at fifty five on an auction and I don't regret it one bit. I’ll get you one for your next birthday gift after hearing your comment after I started to panic from you screaming in pain. I thought you fell on something.”

“This is so embarrassing to see you watch me as I get fucked by your toy.” I said, making him smile. “Your dog even try to fuck me.”

He busted out laughing.

“And it feels good too.” He said. “Him cumming in me is the best.”

“Okay, that’s...” I started to say, but stop speaking as I didn’t want to judge him, then moaned as I came into Drooler's mouth, making him lap it up as I moaned and closed my eyes just before Harry giggled.

“That’s the best face ever on you.” He said. “Can I take some pictures?”

“Do not post them on the internet.” I said.

“And lose my best friend, no way.” He yelped. “This is for me only.”

“Then yes.” I said as I reached for the power control, but it wasn’t there as Drooler continued to lick me, then he started to lick my balls, making me gasp and moan. “God your dog is amazing.”

He chuckled, then something warm went over my cock before I noticed it was Harry’s mouth as he started to suck me.

“God, I can’t believe I'm about to lose my virginity to a man.” I moaned, making him chuckle.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He said.

“I didn’t say I was.” I said. “I thought a girl was going to take it from me.”

I pulled the toy out of me as I got tired of trying to find the control, then heard it turn off before Harry pick me up and put me on his bed face down.

“Please be gentle with me.” I said. “Your dildo hurt like hell for the first few seconds.”

He pulled my cheeks open.

"Yeah and it tared you open a little too." He said. "That thing is huge and it took me a few tries to get used to it. I can’t believe you got the whole thing in you on the first try.”

“Am I going to need stitches?” I asked.

“No, your just going to be sore a few days.” He said as I felt the bed shake, then Drooler’s tongue started to lick my ass.

“Damn it dog.” I growled, making Harry giggle. “Let him fuck you.”

“That’s just wrong.” I moaned.

“I hope you know he will get you eventually now that you're staying for a week and a half.” He said. “He got me when I was asleep. Trust me, feeling his cock in you is a lot better than that toy, but it’s not efficient since he’s too quick on the finish.”

“Fine, if I’m going to take your cock, mind as wall take his too.” I said with a sigh.

He pulled my ass up before I held myself in that position as Drooler started to lick deep in me, making me moan.

“How did you teach him this?” I moaned. “My god this feel so damn strange.”

He chuckled.

“I didn’t, he did it on his own and he’s quick at getting it in too.” He said.

Just as he said that, Drooler tried to mount me, making me open my eyes in worry to see Harry filming me with a cherry colored grin.

“No don't be scared.” He said as his face filled with worry, just as I felt his dogs cock prodding my backdoor, then he slipped in before sliding down on me making me stare out in shock as his cock felt so warm as he started to move it in me, making Harry’s face fill with panic before he got ready to pull his dog off.

“No, I’m fine.” I said. “I never thought to have a dick in me and like it.”

He smiled, just as Drooler pushed deeper and knotted me before several heavy load shot deep in me.

“Oh god that feel strange.” I moaned. “I hope you can last longer than him.”

He giggled and nodded.

“The damn toy is my new record on giving me release in three to five minutes.” He said nervously through his teeth. “It take me hours to masturbate without it and my hand becomes numb sometimes.”

Drooler slipped out of me, then ran out of the room before harry started filming the cum that was oozing out of me, then stopped his video to show the cum, making my face burn up from the sight of it.

“Are you willing to suck me?” He asked.

“I’m willing to go the whole nine yards.” I said, making him grin.

“Thanks for letting my fantasy come true buddy.” He said as i turned to my side before grabbing his hips and pulled him to me, making his face become more red as my mouth went around his shaft, then he moaned as I started to suck him.

“Your good for your first time.” He moaned, then he grabbed my head before thrusting in and out of my mouth as I spotted Drooler staring at us, making me point to his ass just before I spread his cheeks open. He walked forward and started to lick his ass, making him yelp out and push into my throat before pulling back.

“Sorry.” He said.

“No, it was my fault.” I said. “I told him to do it, Do you wish to move to home now?”

He grinned and shook his head.

“Not yet, I wish to enjoy my best friend by going back a base first.” He said, then pushed me to the center of the bed before getting on top of me.

Once he was comfortable, he started to kiss me, making me kiss him back before opening my mouth. He smiled and started French kissing me, but I quickly got board of it.

“I’m sorry, kissing someone isn’t my thing.” I said, making him smile as he nodded, then started to kiss down my chest before teasing a nipple with his tongue. “That, however is my thing.”

He nibbled on my nipple, making me smile as he looked at me.

“How long were you wanting this from me?” I asked.

“Ever since I saw you using my toy.” He said. “Being fucked by you was just a fantasy and never expected you to go through with it.”

“Like I said, the whole nine yards.” I said, making him smile before start to kissing down my abs, then he licked my belly button, making me giggle as I moved away.

He grinned as he went to it again before moving down to my pelvis, then skipped my shaft to give my balls a suck, making me spread my legs as he was better than his dog’s licks. A second later, he looked to my cock’s head, then wiped off the pre from it before licking it, making me smile as my face burned up.

“Not enough to taste, need more.” He said, then started to suck me, making me grunt before I closed my eyes as I let out soft moans.

About a minute later, he flipped me over.

“Condom or no condom?” He asked.

“Your clean, right?” I asked.

“Yes, you're my first.” He said. “If I wasn’t I would have stopped you from sucking me.”

“Then do what you want.” I said. “Just be gentle and don't become your machine.

“You turned it too high on the speed.” He said with a chuckle. “i was worried you were getting impaled by it when you weren't moving, then I heard your moan making me start to try my luck with you. I’m glad I gained enough trust for you to allow me to do this to you.”

“You’re the only one I trust, not even a girl has this amount yet.” I said. “Now fuck me please.”

“With pleasure.” He said with a giggle. “I hope I don't take forever.”

“I hope you do.” I said, making him giggle again, then I felt something lick my ass.

“Damn it dog.” I growled, making him giggle.

“It’s me.” He said. “Do you not like that?”

“No I do, I just wish he didn't try to force himself on me afterwards.” I said, making him giggle again. “And don't expect me to do that, that is going to be a turn off for me.”

“It’s fine.” He said. “I'm not a fan of dishing it myself.”

A second later, he pulled my ass up before something cold and wet hit my back door, making me gasp before he rubbed it around. Once I was lubed, he stopped for a few seconds before his shaft prod my back door.

“You ready?” He asked before I nodded, then he pushed in, making me grunt as he wasn’t as thick as is dildo, but still thick enough to feel. A second later, he hit the special spot, making me moan.

“You’re good.” I moaned. “Just don't go Dash’s speed on The Incredibles.”

“I won't.” He said with a giggle. “I don't want dick burns from how tight you are.”

He leaned over me, then started to fuck me before kissing my back.

“I see you like the kissing.” I said, making him nod.

“I love the feel of your soft skin on my lips and face.” He said. “Your baby butt feels great too.”

I giggled.

“Just don't call me a baby.” I said.

The bed shift as his giggle filled the air.

“Freaking horn dog.” I growled, making him chuckle, then he moaned.

“Good boy, now fuck me good.” He moaned. "Make me cum in my buddy’s ass, will you.”

A second later, his thrusting became shallow as his dog started to fuck him before he stopped not more than a minute later.

“God, you are always to quick Drooler.” He whined, making me grin as my face heated up.

“Letting him fuck you while fucking me is wrong in so many levels.” I said.

“Don’t give me that, I know you liked it.” He said, then he started to fuck me again as his dog moved to my face and stared at me.

“Not yet boy.” He said. “Give me a few more minutes. I hope that is the case.”

About a few minutes later, I started letting out soft moans, making him chuckle.

“God, you're starting to sound like you're on my toy.” He said.

“Close enough.” I moaned, making him giggle. “Go faster please.”

“With pleasure.” He said as he started to pound his pelvis into my ass, making me let out a grunting moan from each slap as I started to feel myself about to cum.

“Crap, please don't be upset about me cumming on your bed.” I moaned.

“Don't worry about it.” He said, just as I started cumming.

“Oh god, yes that’s the boost I needed.” He moaned. “In or out?”

“I don't care.” I moaned, making him push deep in me before he filled me up more than his dog ever could.

“That was good.” I moaned.

“I couldn't agree more.” He moaned. “I don't think I have much left in me.”

“Good thing I’m doing all the work from here on out.” I said.

“Knock me out for the night please.” He moaned as he pulled out of me, then let his dog lick him clean.

“That’s just gross man.” I whined, making him giggle.

“He likes it, I like it, so who cares about your opinion.” He said with a grin.

“Don't put that in my mouth without washing it.” I said, making him chuckle as he nodded

“I’ll use hand sanitizer.” He said.

“Yikes, I hope you like hell because that's going to burn.” I said in discomfort, making him chuckle.

Once he was satisfied with his cleaning, he pulled away from his dog and laid down on the bed, making me get on top of him before grabbing his lube.

“I trust you buddy, no need to worry.” He said as he stared at me.

“I know.” I said then started to smear around the lube on my shaft before applying some on his backdoor.

I took another breath before lining myself up, then pushed in slowly, making his face fill with pain.

“Holy crap man your huge.” He moaned. “No don't pull out, just keep going that speed. I think you might be thicker than my toy.”

“Well I'm not as long.” I said.

“I can’t handle the whole thing like you can.” He said, making me chuckle.

“I don't think I had a choice.” Your smart ass dog plugged it in before I realized what speed I put it on.”

“Yeah, that one took forever to teach.” He moaned as my pelvis hit his ass. “Yes, your perfect, now speed six please.”

I looked to his machine’s idle to see no numbers, but a line that was in segments and got wider as it got to max power. I counted them to see he wanted the middle speed, making me reach down and turn it to see he wanted a crazy fast speed, but it wasn't as fast as I had it.

“Don't worry buddy, I can handle it.” He said with a chuckle as I looked at him, then turned off his toy before started to go the pace he asked, making him moaned like a dog before Drooler came to his face and stared at him. I giggled as he was only inches from his face, making Harry open his eyes.

“Go away.” He grumbled.

“No.” Drooler moaned as he shook his head.

“Then go fuck his ass.” He said with a chuckle. “Stop talking back to me for a change.”

Drooler stared at him, then he tap my ass, making him look to it before getting on top of the bed.

“You gotta be kidding me.” I said. “Please teach my dog all these things.”

“When I have time I will.” He said with a giggle.

I slowed my pace as Drooler started to lick my ass, then he mounted me a few seconds later before slipping right in.

“How did he learn to do that so fast?” I asked.

“Beats me.” He said as Drooler started to fuck me. “He’s a great sex machine, but not as good as the real machine that is fucking me right now.”

I giggled, then tried to get in sync with Drooler, but he knotted me before I could and came in me, then pulled out.

“I’m starting to wonder how many damn bitches he impregnated?” I asked.

“None, he’s an inside dog.” He said. “Now cum in me buddy.”

“That won't be a problem.” I said. “I don't have your stamina issue yet.”

He chuckled as I started pound his ass again, making him moan. A few minutes later, my climax approached, making me let out grunts as It became overwhelming, then I pushed in as I let out a long soft moan before unloading my record load in him.

“Oh god, that is the best.” He moaned.

“And I'm on empty.” I moaned as I rolled to my back.

“I’m not anymore.” He said.

“Then have at it while I pass out.” I said, making him grin as he got on top of me before kissing my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
